


You're My Home

by that_fandomlife



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Jun looks like how he looked in the saem shoot, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Minghao looks like he did in his one bday live, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, angst is light but not, but i don't want to spoil it, just read and you'll see what i mean, the ending is cute, the tags suck, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_fandomlife/pseuds/that_fandomlife
Summary: Jun and Minghao's relationship survives over two different countries. Minghao wakes up on their fifth-year anniversary feeling more lonely than usual.





	You're My Home

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling soft lately, and this has been in my drafts for a while, so I decided to post it. It kinda sucks and it's borderline cliché, but it's fluffy Junhao. You can never go wrong with Junhao fluff. 
> 
> Enjoy.! ^.^

Minghao slowly woke up. He turned and frowned once again, seeing that the other half of his bed was empty, just as it had been for the past three years. There were special occasions in which Jun would be next to him, but it had been months since he’d seen Jun in person, leaving Minghao to lay in bed alone.

Jun was a partner in a company originally owned by his uncle. Because of that, Jun traveled all over the world to meet with other partners and make deals. When he wasn’t traveling, he was working in the main office in China. Since Minghao was often short of money and couldn't afford to move out of Korea, and since Jun was required to work at the main office, it left them to live their life and their relationship over two different countries.

Minghao saw Jun every five or sixth months on average. Sometimes it was a month or two; sometimes it would be as long as ten months to a year until he’d see Jun again. Minghao knew that Jun loved the business and company overall; he loved working in the office and leading projects, so Minghao tried his best to be happy and push through the sadness for Jun.

Regardless, Minghao missed him. He missed feeling Jun’s arms around his waist when he woke up. He missed the soft hugs and kisses. He missed the warm cuddles as they stayed inside and watched movies.

He often felt like that, but it was different today.

It had been five years since Jun had asked him to be his boyfriend. It had been five years since Minghao fell head over heels for the rich, business student, who had somehow fallen for him, the shy, artistic photography student, as well. It had been five years since the older Chinese claimed him as his own, and when Minghao did the same for him.

Even though they didn't see each other often, they always tried their best to spend their anniversaries together. However, this year, he didn't wake up happy like he usually did. 

_“I just have a lot going on right now, Hao,” Jun told him over the phone a couple of weeks ago, “I... I don’t think I can make it for our anniversary.”_

_It was when Minghao’s heart broke._

_“I... I understand.”_

_There was silence between them._

_“I’m sorry, baby,” Jun softly said._

_“D-Don’t be. It’s your job. You shouldn’t let me get in the way of your job. Your job comes first,” Minghao had said, “I just... I miss you.”_

_“I know,” Jun said, his voice faltering, “I miss you too. I wish more than anything that I can come and see you. I just... I can’t right now.”_

_“It’s okay.”_

_“No, it’s not,” Jun disagreed, “You mean more to me than anything and anyone in this world, and I can’t stand thinking that this is hurting you, but there’s nothing I can do about it.”_

_He paused._

_“I... I’ll make it up to you. I’ll come back as soon as I can, and I’ll take out the most amazing boy in the world.”_

_Minghao shakily breathed, holding in tears before he nodded._

_“Okay.”_

_It was Jun’s turn to sigh._

_“I have to go,” Jun said, “I love you, bunbun.”_

_“I love you too, Junnie.”_

Minghao slowly stood up from his bed. He stretched before he stood up to take a shower. He walked over to his door, where he grabbed his towel off of a hook. He opened his door and walked across the hall to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him before he took off his clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water hit his back, and the memories of their past anniversaries started to fill his head.

_"You have to close your eyes, darling," Jun said with a small laugh, "You'll get shampoo in your eyes if you don't."_

_Minghao giggled as he held Jun's face in his hands, their coconut-scented shampoo running down from Minghao's wet hair._

_"It's been so long since I've seen you, Junnie, eight months at least," Minghao said, tilting his head back, "I don't want to waste any time **not** looking at you. I don't know the next time I'll see you again... after you leave me again."_

_Minghao's voice faltered as his gaze turned towards the floor. Jun sadly sighed._

_"I know," Jun said, "But, we have a couple of days, love. You'll have plenty of time to admire me the way I admire you."_

_"Yeah...," Minghao trailed off._

_"Hey," Jun softly said._

_Jun put his finger under Minghao's chin and lifted his head up. Minghao looked with a small frown as Jun gave him a loving smile._

_"I love you."_

_Minghao saw the look in Jun's eyes, and he knew he couldn't stay sad for long. He gave Jun a small smile._

_"I love you too."_

_Minghao put his arms under Jun's arms and hooked them onto his back before he buried his face in Jun's chest. Jun wrapped his arms around Minghao's waist as he placed a soft kiss on Minghao's forehead, the shampoo in his hair long gone._

Minghao pulled himself out of his thoughts. Desperate to not allow the memories take over, he showered faster than usual. It wasn't long until he stepped out of the shower. He walked into his room and went to his closet. He pulled out Jun’s red sweater and slipped it on along with black skinny jeans. He left his brown hair laying on his forehead and combed through it before he put on his glasses and stepped out of his room.

He walked to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and looked inside, debating on what to make before he heard a knock at his door. He furrowed his eyebrows before he closed the refrigerator and walked over to the door. He opened it and saw Mingyu, Seokmin, Soonyoung, and Chan standing in the hallway.

Minghao gave them a small smile.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Soonyoung said, “Can we come in?”

Minghao nodded. He opened the door wider and stepped to the side, allowing his friends to walk in. He closed the door behind them as they took off their shoes.

“What are you guys doing here?” Minghao then asked.

“Well... when you told us that Jun wasn’t going to make it home in time for your anniversary, we figure we keep you company. We wouldn’t want to leave you along on such a special day,” Chan said with a smile, “Jun wouldn’t want you to at least, so we thought we’d come over to cheer you up.”

“For starters, I’m going to make breakfast,” Mingyu said, heading to the kitchen.

Minghao gave them a small smile.

“Thanks, guys,” he said, “I just... I miss him, today especially. It’s good to have you guys here to keep me company.”

Soonyoung and Seokmin gave him a small smile.

Mingyu started to cook as they all started to talk.

___

The rest of the day was filled with video games and junk food. The rest of their friends had come over as the day went one, and Minghao enjoyed the time he had to be with them, but he couldn’t help but remember that this was a day he was supposed to be spending with Jun. He thought about Jun would always hold him close, hold his hand, and leave soft, delicate kisses on his skin, no matter what they did, whether they stayed in or went out.

The moon was up as Minghao sighed as Chan beat him once again in the video game they spent a majority of the day playing. Chan gave a knowing look to Mingyu, who nodded. Chan turned off the console and tv as Mingyu started to set up his laptop.

“Hao?”

Minghao looked up at Mingyu, who had his laptop set up on the coffee table.

“Could you come over here?”

Minghao nodded. He stood up from the floor and went to sit next to Mingyu. He noticed that everyone had disappeared but didn’t think much about it.

“We’re all sorry that Jun couldn’t make it for your anniversary. Jun, especially, feels bad,” Mingyu started off, “But, to help you feel better, Jun sent you a video message.”

Minghao watched as Mingyu opened his email and clicked on a video attachment from Jun. Mingyu pressed on it.

Minghao let a small smile make its way to his face when he saw Jun’s face appear on the screen. His chestnut hair was styled up and over his forehead. His brown eyes had bags under, but he continued to smile. He was wearing a dress shirt and tie with three walls around him with poor lighting above him. Minghao could only assume that Jun was in his cubicle at work.   

_“Hey Hao,” Jun softly said with a smile, “How are you?”_

_Jun then laughed to himself._

_“I ask that like you can answer.”_

_Jun calmed himself before he continued._

_“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it back for our anniversary. I would rearrange the stars for you, but I couldn’t do it this time. I know we always spend our anniversary together, and I know it’s been awhile since I’ve seen you in person, but duty calls I suppose.”_

_Jun sadly laughed before he talked again._

_“Xu Minghao, I just want to let you know that, being away from you for months at a time, doesn’t change anything I feel for you. I loved you then, I love you now, and I will always love you in the future. I love you so much, it almost hurts at times. Sometimes I come home from work, and I just fall on my bed. I...”_

_Jun paused. He looked away from the camera, his breathing becoming shaky before he looked back at the camera._

_“I have nights... in which I just curl up in my bed and cry. It’s been like that recently. I miss you so much. I want nothing more than to hug and kiss you in person. I want to cuddle you. I want to make you breakfast in bed. I want to give you all the nice things you deserve. Minghao I just... I love you so damn much it physically hurts to know I’m here in China while you’re in Korea. I feel so empty without you here with me.”_

_“I love you. I love your smile. I love your voice. I love your laugh. I love your huge heart. I love your passion for what you love. I love everything about you, everything beautiful, inside and out. I love you every day and night. I love you, wondering how I was lucky to have someone like you. You have your flaws, but that makes you all the more perfect. I know that being with you for the past five years has made me realize how much I really love you, and how much I never want this feeling to end, and how much I would sacrifice to be with you. Everything about this, about **you** , is beautiful, and I never want to lose something as precious as that.”_

_“I know I can’t come back to visit now, but I promise that one day, we will always be able to be together. We will have our home. People could say that a certain place is their home, but I know, for a fact, that you’re my home. I would go anywhere to be with you. Wherever you go, I’d go too. Wherever I go, I’ll be sure to take you with me. I would do anything to with you, my home, my hearth. I know that it doesn’t look like it now, love, but there will be a day in which we will always be together, and we won’t have to live like this anymore.”_

_Jun gave a soft smile._

_“I love you, darling, and I always will. I hope you have the happiest anniversary,” he said._

_Jun sighed._

_“I have to go home, but I’ll see you soon. You’ll wait for me, right?”_

Minghao nodded.

“Always.”

_Jun gave him a soft smile as if he heard Minghao’s answer._

_“I’ll see you soon, I promise.”_

And with that, the video ended. Minghao leaned back against the couch. He pulled off his glasses before he covered his face with the sleeves of his sweater, allowing the tears to fall down his face. Sobs escaped his mouth as Mingyu pulled him in and held him against his chest.

No words were spoken, and none needed to be. The message was clear as Minghao continued to cry.

It was then when he heard a knock at the door.

“I can go get it,” Mingyu said.

Minghao slightly nodded before Mingyu pulled away and stood up from the couch. He heard the door open.

“I'm looking for a... Xu Minghao?”

Minghao slowly lifted his head up, knowing the voice all too well.

_It can’t be._

Slowly, but cautiously, Minghao put on his glasses and turned his head around. He gasped, seeing Jun standing in the doorway in the same clothes as he was in the video: a white dress shirt, blue tie, with his matching gray dress pants and shoes. His hair was styled up in the same way. His eyes showed love as he gave a small smile.

Minghao choked on his tears. He stood up from the couch and walked towards Jun. He jumped up, Jun catching him. He wrapped his arms around Jun’s neck as he held Minghao up his thighs before he slowly led them to a wall. Minghao let more loud sobs out as tears fell down his face, his grip tightening by the minute as of Jun was a dream that would slip away. 

Minghao then leaned in and connected their lips. Jun gently kissed back, their lips giving gentle touches. Jun tasted the salt on Minghao’s lips because of the tears, but he could still find the sweet within it. Minghao could see that some of their friends were recording, but he didn’t let it bother him.

Jun was the first one to pull away. His eyes met Minghao as the smile never left his face. Minghao pulled his arms away from Jun’s neck to wipe his tears. He gave Jun a soft smile accompanied with a small giggle.

"Hey you," Minghao playfully whispered. 

"Hey _you_ ," Jun said in the same tone, sticking his tongue out after.

“I thought... I thought you weren’t going to make it back in time,” Minghao said.

“I thought so too, but then it hit me how much this was hurting you, so I worked my ass off to get everything done. Once I finished my projects, I was able to book a flight. I thought about telling you, but I thought it would be better to come and surprise you,” Jun explained.

“How... How did you-”

“You know I would do anything for you, baby."

Minghao let out a small laugh before he wrapped his arms around Jun’s neck and leaned in for another quick kiss.

“I missed you,” Minghao whispered.

“I missed you more,” Jun replied, “It’s been months since I’ve seen you in person. I couldn’t wait to see you again, and now I’m back.”

Jun gave a soft laugh, tightening his grip on Minghao's thighs and pulling him even closer.

“I don’t think I’ll ever let you go again, won’t let anyone have you, not even for a second. You’re all mine for the rest of the time I’m here, and people will just have to deal with that.”

Minghao smiled and let out a small giggle as he nodded.

“And I'm oddly okay with that.”

Jun placed a soft kiss on Minghao's forehead before he gently allowed Minghao onto the ground. Jun held Minghao’s hands in his as he lovingly squeezed them.

“I love you,” Minghao said again.

“I love you too,” Jun said, “Can I tell you what's been on my mind lately?" 

Minghao nodded. 

Jun smiled as he comfortably rubbed Minghao's hands.

"I knew that, when I first saw you, I knew there was something different, something special. You were someone I wanted to know. Then you became someone I admired. Now, you are someone I love more than anything and anyone.”

Jun paused. He sniffled, holding his tears back.

“I always knew I loved you, but I didn’t know I couldn’t live without you until I had to move back to China. I knew it was going to be hard for our relationship when I saw your face when I told you I had to leave. When I settled down in China, I realized how different everything was without you. Even though I was home, it didn’t feel like home. It was different, knowing I couldn’t drive to where you were or surprise you with breakfast or take you out. I didn’t have you by my side. I was empty and open-ended without you: my other half.”

Jun smiled again.

“And now that I’m finally here with you, I feel like I’m complete again. I feel like my other missing half was complete when I saw you and held you in my arms. Whenever I'm with you, I feel love and loved. I feel comfort. I feel everything amazing in the world and more. I feel like I’m at home. All of this is the most real thing I’ve ever felt, and I don’t want that feeling to go away.”

“If I’m going to discover the world, I want to discover it with you by my side, always.”

Jun started to pull something out of his pocket. Minghao gave him a confused look.

“Jun? What are you-”

Minghao gasped as Jun started to go down on one knee in front of him. His hands covered his mouth as Jun opened the small box that showed the diamond ring inside of it. Their friends cooed.

“In the video Mingyu showed you, I told you I was going home. Now, I’m home,” Jun started, “I love you more than anyone in the world, and I would be honored to have you by my side as my lover, angel, _husband_ , for the rest of my life. Xu Minghao, will you marry me?”

Minghao, tears gathered in his eyes, let the unseen smile make its way to my face. He instantly nodded.

"Yes: a million times yes."

A wide smile made its way to Jun’s face. He stood up and pulled Minghao into a hug as all of their friends cheered. Jun pulled apart and took the ring out of the box and slid the ring onto Minghao’s finger. Minghao held his hand up and looked at the new diamond ring shine on his finger.

“Congratulations Jun and Minghao!” Seungcheol exclaimed.

Minghao looked up at their friends, seeing them take pictures on their phones. Jun wrapped his arms around Minghao’s waist, capturing Minghao's lips in his. Minghao smiled and kissed back, knowing well their friends were still taking pictures (for the first time in five years, Minghao felt like it was okay to show off his fiance). They shared a loving kiss before Jun pulled away. 

Once they pulled away, Minghao walked out of Jun’s grip. Before he could walk off to talk to Mingyu, Jun grabbed his wrist.

“Promise I’ll have you to myself later?”

Minghao softly smiled and nodded.

“Yeah.”

Jun smiled and let go as they walked off in separate directions to talk to their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated. (:


End file.
